What I Wouldn't Give
by Summer Memories
Summary: A series of short ficlets detailing Peter's wishes and dreams about Olivia. P/O loveliness!
1. Chapter One

**Hey guys, this is a new fic/series I'm gonna be working on for a while. Its gonna be a series of short ficlets that are basically Peter's wishes about Olivia, some of which have already come true. I came up with this randomly in the middle of the night and so i decided to have a little fun with it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Peter, Olivia, or anything related to Fringe. Believe me, I wish I did!**

______________________________________________________________

**To Hug Her**_-Check_

"Then somehow, I'm killing these people in my dreams."

I shook my head as I followed her down the hospital hallway. There must be a rational explanation to this. But then again, there never was.

After the doctor gave us some information on the man's condition, Olivia sat down to talk to the women, whose name was Mouse. _Mouse??_ I stood by silently as Mouse explained what had happened in the restaurant. She was convinced her husband was going to leave her. She got so scared and angry that she stabbed him. As soon as Olivia started on the whole, maybe-there-was-someone-in-your-brain idea, I knew I had to get her out of there.

"Agent Dunham," I said, retaining my professionalism, "I need to talk to you right now"

We walked out of the hospital room silently, Olivia obviously stressed.

"Olivia, what exactly do you think you're doing?" Liv turned to me, running her hands through her hair.

"I made her do it Peter"

"Look, you're running on no sleep, and if I'm right, caffeine pills." I allowed a small smile at her surprised reaction. "I faked my way through grad school, remember? You need to calm down. You're not thinking straight and you're not making any sense." She shook her head, agreeing with me. I was calming her down, but I could tell she was still stressed

"Peter, what is happening to me?" she whispered, her eyes bright with confusion.

"Hey" I whispered, before stroking her face. Her skin was soft under my calloused hands. I could feel her relax a bit, and I knew she was inviting me in. I looked her deep in her eyes for a moment before pulling her into a hug. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I knew she wasn't just looking for comfort. Neither was I.

______________________

_Hope you liked it! More will come soon, I'm already halfway through the second one =]  
_


	2. Chapter Two

**Number 2! This is one of my favorite Bolivia scenes. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did watching the scene over and over to write it!  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Peter, Olivia, or anything related to Fringe. Believe me, I wish I did!**

______________________________________________________________

**To Tell Her I Care**_-Check_

We were in the lab, investigating the first case since Olivia's kidnapping. The three of us- me, Walter, and Olivia- were crowded around a giant slug, not the greatest of reunions.

"This organism is a single specimen of a virus of a common cold," Walter explained, waving the giant slug in the air as Olivia walked toward him.

"So you're saying that this is one single cell?" Olivia said, her brow creased with worry. _God I love it when she's concerned. What am I saying? I love her no matter what mood she's in._ I thought, staring at Liv, not even noticing Walter and the slug.

"It's not unprecedented. The ostrich egg is a single cell and it can grow up to five pounds," Walter replied, leaning over the gross thing.

"They supersized the common cold, which it turns out, is disgusting," I explained to Olivia, who looked genuinely confused.

"Obviously someone's playing with us," Olivia said, looking at me the entire time.

"Yeah, they're showing off. Killing epidemiologists with the common cold," I remarked. _It's very ironic._

"It is impressive," Walter commented, still examining the slug.

"What I want to know is what they wanted from you," I said, not tearing my eyes from Olivia's for even a millisecond.

"Well, who cares about me, I want to know who's next," Olivia replied offhandedly, walking around Walter and past me.

I turned my head to follow her. "I care about you." I said it firmly, all the while keeping my eyes locked on Olivia. She slowly turned around and stared at me, obviously wondering if this was a joke or not. The serious look on my face clearly showed I wasn't. At least, I hope it did. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Walter look up from his examination. _This is going to be interesting. _"If we can figure out why they needed you, then maybe we can figure out who's next," I finished.

The silence grew on, Olivia and Walter still trying to understand my deep confession. I let them contemplate it, because I meant it exactly the way they first assumed.

"Well I'm gonna keep looking for someone who's connected to Kimburgh and Simon," Olivia murmured softly, her eyes sweeping over my face. She was genuinely touched by my comment, I could tell, but she was still a bit uncomfortable what it came to that stuff. You know, because of John and all. She turned, her eyes reluctant to leave mine, and strode out of the room.

I stared after her, taking in the loveliness of Olivia Dunham. She strolled out of the room, her hair swishing along her back. _God, she's gorgeous. _I thought, remembering the small flirty smile she gave me before leaving. I wondered if she would ever return my affection. She was warming up to me, but we were still nowhere near the close relationship I wished for.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Walter interrupted my contemplation on the beauty of Agent Dunham.

"Who?" I said, still staring after Olivia, even though she was long gone.

"The slug."

______________________

_Like I said, my fav scene! Reviews would be loved _


	3. Chapter Three

**Number 3! Another one of my favorites. We all know Peter loves holding Liv! Anyway, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Peter, Olivia, or anything related to Fringe. Believe me, I wish I did!**

______________________________________________________________

**To Save Her**_-Check_

My phone rang, the annoying buzz that was the default setting (I was too lazy to change it). I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Olivia. I answered it quickly.

"Hello," I said smoothly.

"I'm on my way back. Is Walter there?" The sweet voice of Agent Dunham rang in my ears.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, glancing over at my father.

"I just got word that Conrad's planning on selling his virus," she responded, worry evident in her tone.

"What? When?" I said, taking off my safety goggles.

"I don't know, but if I'm right, John was working with these guys and he has the answer. In his memory. Which means it's in mine," she said, stress making her voice go up and down.

"Olivia, you know how dangerous this is go–" I said, trying to talk her out of going into that torture chamber again.

"Tell Walter to prep the tank. I'm going back in." she said with scary determination in her voice.

___________________________________________________________________________

"Be careful," I warned Liv as I closed the doors to the ancient, _deadly_ tank. Walter and Astrid began preparing Liv for her walk into her-_John's_ memories. I waited at Walter's side, ready to help Olivia if anything went wrong.

I watched and waited, thinking of how much danger my Liv was in right now. She had no idea she could _die_ in there. I was scared for her, the kind of scared I had never felt before. It was like... if I lost her, I had no reason to live anymore. She was the central point in my life, the person that turned me from a lonely nomad to... I don't even know what I am anymore. Babysitter? Solver of unreal yet real mysterious occurrences? Stress-reliever?

Suddenly, interrupting my deep contemplation, Olivia's vitals spiked. Walter and I jumped, and he spoke into the microphone to Olivia.

"Olivia, what's happening?"

"John's talking to me," Olivia whispered.

"That's not possible, Olivia, he can't see you." Walter said, trying to calm Liv down. "I'll try to take you elsewhere, where John and the accomplices met."

Olivia's voice came again from the intercom a minute later, but she wasn't talking to us. She was talking to John. _Oh my God she's talking to a dead man._ A few minutes later, Liv's vitals spiked again, this one worse than the first one. My eyes grew wide. She was in mortal danger.

"What just happened?"I asked, tension in my voice.

"I don't know..." Walter replied, his brow furrowed.

"We need to get her out. We need to get her out **now**." I said, my voice rising to a shout on the last word. I headed over to the tank, ready to save the life of the woman who changed mine.

"It's too dangerous. She's too far in. We need to reconnect before we pull her out." Walter countered. "Olivia, can you hear me?" he spoke repeatedly into the microphone. Nothing.

I listened as Olivia's voice spoke again to the ghost. My hands clasped together tightly in anticipation. She was in mortal danger every minute she stayed in the tank. I didn't want her to die. _She _can't_ die._

"John? John?" Olivia's voice came through the intercom. She sounded distressed and scared. Her vitals were fluctuating, the monitor beeping like crazy.

Walter turned to me, his eyes darting everywhere. "We have to pull her out." I nodded, running over to the tank. _I need to save her._ I heard him tell Astrid to get some drug; I couldn't concentrate on the name. My priority was saving Liv.

As soon as I got to the torture chamber, I wrenched open the doors and pulled Liv out. She gasped for air as soon as I lifted her. Her skin felt tight and tense under my fingers. I grunted with the effort of heaving Olivia's body onto the floor (not that she was heavy at all). Walter and Astrid rushed to our side, ready to help Liv. Astrid gave her a shot of drugs, and Olivia's heavy breathing began to calm. My arms were now wrapped around her upper body, and our chests rose in equal breaths. I looked down at her flushed face tenderly. Liv's eyes looked up to meet mine, and she curled into my embrace.

"Hi Peter," she breathed, resting her head against my shoulder

"You're okay," I reassured her, clutching her to me as if I never wanted to let go (Well, I didn't). "You're gonna be fine."

______________________

_3 Thanks in advance for the reviews!  
_


End file.
